Bastards Of Youth
by supersexyninjajunjun
Summary: Sasuke, Neji, Haku, Kiba and Sai are in a band and want to make it big. Gaara and his siblings own a record label. Can't give away more then that.Pairings are SaixSasuke GaaraxHaku NejixNaru KibaxHinata SakuxLee Please read its good.


Bastards of Youth

By supersexyninjajunjun

Author's notes:

Hello and welcome to "Bastards of Youth". Well, I want to start by saying that I am relatively new at this. This is my second Naruto fanfic…the first being the small twoshot "Gaara's Smile" and this one will be much more complex and long so bare with me.

I have a passion for good music and good Naruto fanfics and out of that love this story was born. Now, I'm going to give some warnings…THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI….IT'S A BIG FAT GAY LOVEFEST! Well…kinda…there are gay and straight couples but the ratio is literally 50/50 so…ya know I have to put the warning there for all the fucking homophobes. You don't like it, there is a back button…read another fic. I promise I won't miss you homophobes. There's some other naughty stuff in here too…sex, booze, drugs and bad language. Because…well it is a fic by me. "Gaara's Smile" was fluffy. This fic is serious so that's what I do.

The title of this fic is copied in part from a DVD documentary I own called "Bastards of Young" for some reason I thought the title was "Bastards of Youth"…and the latter is the title that stuck even though it was wrong. Anyway, I feel props is due to it and I want to say that it is an amazing DVD about the underground music scene. And the title was the hardest thing for me to come up with and this helped…even though I got it wrong.

I'm doing my research for this fic and getting shit right so don't expect quick updates and whine when you don't get them. I will promise the story will be completed and it will be the best I can make it. I'll try really hard to post two chapters a month. I have lots of friends, a boyfriend and a social life as well and it's all important to me. So…deal with it.

Also, review if you like the fic (even if you don't) please but I'm not gonna beg for reviews or throw a major bitch fit and not update if I don't get them. I fucking hate it when authors do that. (It's annoying) Also…if you don't like the fic please use constructive criticism. We are all fans of Naruto so let's help each other write better. I'll write back to all the reviews too…because the people that read and review are important to me and I appreciate it. That is all I will say about that. (Seriously)

If I mention a band you haven't heard of in this fic please look them up and give some of their songs a listen to. If you like rock music I have a feeling that you'll thank me for introducing you to a bunch of awesome bands since I listen to a lot of music…so, yes, I can be confident that what I like is good. My friends trust me to recommend new stuff to them. All the songs I use in this fic will be by artists that I will give props to in the author's notes. Or the songs will be poems of mine that I've written.

Oh and F.Y.I. : Neji and Haku are brothers in this fic. It's A.U. so I can get away with that. And I like the idea. So please no one spaz about it and go "They aren't brothers" or "Haku's not a Hyuga".

Ok…I know that was a lot but it's the first chapter and I had a lot to cover. Thanks for being patient…

' ' Thoughts (I use them a lot in my writing)

" " Speech

ON WITH THE FIC!

YOSH!

Bastards of Youth: Chapter 1: The Prick

If life is twice as pretty

Once you're dead

Then send me a card

I'm still the optimist

Though it is hard

When all you want to be

Is in a dream

- Say Anything (My favorite band), "Woe"

Sasuke buried his face in a coach pillow and bit back a scream. He had no money and it was stressful. He had just gotten home to find his electric bill for the month in the mailbox.

'With that and rent It'll be…I guess I'm overdrawing again…'

He did this a lot. The black haired young man lived on his own and was a loader and cart pusher at the local Lowe's store. He didn't look it, but he was very strong.

'Should have went to collage.'

He stood up, a sharp pain shooting up his back. He had pulled a muscle lifting a large bookcase by himself. He worked part time although he wanted full time and more money. It was hard to get a job, especially with only a GED. The hours were random and the days he got off the same and his hours were sharply cut back in winter but it was a steady job. He didn't like the job and the management was shitty but his coworkers were some of the nicest people he had ever met and that made the job just bearable.

The black-haired boy had started a band in high school and hadn't thought of much anything since. With his life the way it was, it kept him sane. (A/N: That's why I write…)

I wake up and think dreams are real

I sleep so I don't have to feel

The truth is you can never be

The one person who won't ever forget me

Sasuke picked up his cell phone.

"Hey…"

"It's Kiba. I'm on my way over. Anyone else there yet?"

"No…"

"Oh… Well I'll be early."

He hung up and Sasuke sighed again, slightly smiling.

'What a crazy fuck… Not as crazy as Lee though…'

He knew Kiba from his band. Kiba was the drummer, and in Sasuke's opinion, a damn good one. Kiba was also a loader where Sasuke worked so he saw quite a lot of the hyperactive brunette.

'So…' Sasuke mused. 'He is basically my best friend.' The raven haired emo's hair suddenly paled. 'Shit. I forgot to ask if he's bringing Akamaru…I'm not supposed to have pets in this place and he's done it so many times…' Sasuke sucked in a deep, calming breath, 'That I guess one more can't hurt.'

He heard the doorbell ring and Kiba walked in right afterwards because he knew that Sasuke rarely locked his apartment. Akamaru, Kiba's mutt, followed him inside and Sasuke sighed again emoishly.

Kiba was a little taller then Sasuke and he had messy brown hair that was cut semi-short. He sported two a red fang tattoo on both of his cheeks that he had gotten upon turning eighteen, a gift from Sasuke. He had dark brown-black eyes and a youthful and kind face.

Kiba shivered, sliding off his snow covered red and white Nike's and taking off his thick gray winter coat. Underneath it he wore a black t-shirt that said "Say Anything" in red letters. (It's a shirt for the band not the movie)

"Fuck, man, its cold out today." He exclaimed in his usual colorful language. "I feel sorry for you having to work in it this morning."

"Yeah and you have to tomorrow." The raven shot back, lying lazily on his ugly, warn brown coach.

"Fuck." The brown-haired man mumbled again. Sasuke knew he absolutely hated the cold but had no problem teasing him about it. Most of the time Kiba would not venture out in winter or fall without a thick coat, though all spring and summer he seemed to spend running around shirtless. Even in the rain.

Akamaru, for his part, while this exchange of words was going on headed straight for the heater vent that was in the floor by the door that lead from the living room to the kitchen. He lay on it, prepared to sleep.

Before Kiba could walk over to pull the raven up so he could sit down there was a knock on the door. He opened it and three people stood outside. Two he recognized, he and Sasuke's band mates, Haku and Neji Hyuga brothers who had wanted to start the band in the first place back when the four of them were in high school. Haku, the younger brother, was still in high school at this, a junior, and younger then the other three who had graduated the year before. The other boys liked him and he seemed to prefer hanging out with friends older then he was. This was probably due to the fact that he was insanely smart, mature, and dedicated for a teen his age.

Neji, the older Hyuga, was the only one of the group in college. He wanted to major in communications and broadcasting because he knew it would help with the band. Although Sasuke was the lead singer Neji did most of the work behind the scenes and could be looked at as the true leader of the group. Neji was a genius and it made sense. He had a quite, calm, and friendly demeanor about him. He was polite and smart and social but could worry too much and be a prude at times.

Haku, for his part, was completely kindhearted, sweet, and emo through and through. He was as quite and calm as his brother but mysterious. Yet at the same time he loved parties and making lots of friends even though most saw him as a private person. Everyone liked Haku. He was the kind of guy it was impossible not to like. He was also a poet and along with Sauke, wrote most of the bands lyrics although Neji and Kiba threw things in from time to time.

Both brothers had long, flowing hair. Haku's was dark brown and his brothers black. They both wore their hair tied back Japanese-style (Like Neji has his in the Anime). Neji's eyes were the most striking thing about him, colored a pale white-hazel color that made him look blind and contrasted sharply with his brother's dark brown eyes. He also had a tattoo on his forehead in green. (Like his curse mark from the Anime 'cause I think it looks cool)

Neither Sasuke nor Kiba had ever met the third boy that stood with the brothers. He was slightly taller then Neji and had short hair the color of Sasuke's. It was not styled or spiked up in anyway but it suited him this way. He wore blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt and held a dirty black keyboard case tucked under his arm and a black Adidas duffle bag hung from the other.

"Hey guys." Haku greeted Kiba and Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Neji pointed to the stranger beside him, "He wants in the band and he's a good keyboardist. He can do synths and mixing shit too. So I invited him to practice with us and show us what he's got."

Kiba gave his usual wide grin, "Hi, new guy, I'm Inazuka Kiba. Drummer. I can scream pretty good too."

Sasuke eyed the new guy suspiciously, "Uchiha Sasuke. Singer and acoustic guitar."

The stranger nodded, "Sai Root. Nice to meet you both." His eyes met Sasuke's for a moment. They were a deep dark blue-black.

'He's hot…I don't know if this is good…'

If there was one thing Sasuke could not deal well with it was new people.

Sasuke had known he was gay since the start of his sophomore year of high school. He had been reluctant to tell his friends for fear of the rejection that he was sure would come. Until Neji had come out to Sasuke that he was Bisexual. That he felt the same sexually for guys as he did girls. So the raven had come out in return. They told Kiba together and despite their worst fears Kiba had taken the news very well proving although he was 100 heterosexual he was 0 homophobic and a great friend. The kind that always throws a big party for you on your birthday and that you don't mind staying at your house for days on end.

Neji and Haku's cousin Hinata was Kiba's girlfriend and had been since the 8th grade. Sasuke suspected they'd get married once they had more money and he was happy for his best friend.

Haku had come out that very year (not the year Kiba, Sasuke and Neji were in eighth grade…the current year the story is taking place in) right after new years and had been now for about two weeks. It had not surprised anyone at all. Although not loud, obnoxious or queeny it just made sense that the quite emo boy was gay. (I love gay emo boys…-)

Sasuke, as his eyes met with Sai's for the first time, realized he was attracted to him quite more then a little…

…But it wasn't like you could ask a guy you had just met if he was gay too…

Neji was right. Sai was good. Sai was very good.

Sasuke watched the other boy play, his fingers gliding effortlessly across the keys. 'Looks like I'd better get used to him being around…' Sasuke thought grimly.

Sai finished playing his version of Nada Surf's "In The Mirror" on his keyboard and Kiba burst into applause.

"Fuck, dude, that's amazing!"

Everyone else, even emo boy, nodded in agreement. Neji turned to Sasuke, "So what do you think? We got our fifth band member now?"

"Ya…" Sasuke said not sounding enthusiastic or happy in the slightest. Sai noted this.

"I assure you that I will be more then worthy of your band." He said with the sharpest hint of sarcasam as he looked straight at the black haired singer.

"Yes, I'm sure you will be." Sasuke said behind gritted teeth.

'What a prick…'

Haku, Neji and Kiba noted the animosity rising between the two and quickly suggested teaching Sai some of the band's songs.

"We're playing at Club Seven Sunday night…hopefully you'll be ready by then since its Thrusday today." Haku stated as he hooked up his silver-white electric guitar.

"I'm going to get a drink first." Sasuke muttered and walked upstairs from the basement to the kitchen. Neji and Haku exchanged knowing looks.

"Me too." Neji said, sitting his black and silver bass on top of their amps.

He found Sasuke upstairs sipping a glass of water as he leaned, his elbows propped on the kitchen counter he had his back too.

"Hey." He greeted the spiky-haired emo.

"Hey." Said emo replied listlessly.

'He's as emo as Haku…' Neji thought.

"So you don't like Sai." It was not a question but a statement.

"No…he pisses me off."

"Yeah, that and you think he's hot." Neji teased

Sasuke looked up in surprise but then smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, he is good looking."

"Yeah and he is a good guy. Tougher then most anyone."

Sasuke frowned at the tone of his friend's voice. "How so?"

"He's been homeless for about a year."

Sasuke's face showed his surprise. "Really? He has nice clothes and a keyboard…"

"Those are his. His family kicked him out when he told them he was gay. They're a rich conservative family and they simply kicked him out."

"So he's got no place to go?" Sasuke was surprised at his own question.

"Yeah, I'd let him stay with us but Zabuza doesn't make a lot of money. I was going to ask if he could stay with you. He's a good guy and he has an interview tomorrow at the McDonalds down the street. He wouldn't make a lot but I know he'd help you with rent…he's too shy since he just met you today to ask himself."

"Doesn't seem shy…" Sasuke muttered. He threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "Fine. He can stay here…in the attic. It's not like I'm home much anyway and he is in the band now."

Neji smiled genuinely. "Thanks man. You're kind…despite being so antisocial and emo." He hugged the other boy briefly. Sai obviously mattered a lot to him…and Neji was a friend so…

Sasuke groaned on the inside.

'Great…that pricks gonna be my roommate…'

Author's Notes:

Hope you all enjoyed that. I know it starts off kinda slow but I promise the pace will pick up. This chap was mostly about the band and adding Sai in…and Sai meeting Sasuke and being allowed to move in. So I assume it was as little boring. But it was necessary and I'm certain I started the story out really well.

There aren't any Naruto fanfics I've read like this and I feel it's nice and original. So I'm proud.

The ring tone on Sasuke's phone is "Dream to Make Believe" by Armor for Sleep.

Next Chapter: Sai moves in and has his interview and Gaara and Naruto make their appearances. (Kankuro and Tenten too!) Plus, Sasuke at his job some.

Best Wishes and Much Love Mina-san!


End file.
